Aiden Nagara
'First Name' Aiden 'Last Name' Nagara 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' Little Flame 'Age' Ark 7 - 18 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10" 'Weight' 185 lbs 'Blood type' O+ 'Known Languages' English, Japanese, Wakandan 'Behaviour/Personality' Aiden Nagara is far different from his father. He was never out casted due to not having any parents. In fact he had his father, a guy who rarely cared if Aiden did anything at all. Most people would think this as a loathing connection but, Aiden enjoyed the freedom. He became a wild free spirit, with a bit of a stern side to him as well. He is sort of the punkish rogue type as some people call him. Though at other times he can be gentle and sweet. He is a mixed basket of behaviors and it just matters if you come around for the right one. There is on difference however. If you ever mention mothers around him he will become a very cold person. Often times this can lead to anger or just depression. Aiden will never be able to forgive his mom. 'Clan & Rank' The Teikoku Ryu - Gang Leader 'What district do you live in?' Aiden has recently moved to District 2 of Kasaihana City and lives within a lovely penthouse payed for by his father. 'Relationship' single 'Occupation' Aiden does not work since his family is so wealthy. There is no real need for him to anyway. 'Fighting Style' Crippling Palms Style: This is Aiden Nagara's most used hand-to-hand combat style. It is a combonation of palm strikes, precise finger jabs, and crushing punches. There is also alot of Chi manipulating throughout the attacks. Most often this is seen in the Finger jabs. Aiden forms a sheath of chi around his two out streched fingers on each hand. These being the index and middle fingers. He would then use the Jabs to expell the chi into the targets body. These attacks are typically aimed for the pressure points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. These would be the majority of his fighting style. He would also mix in palm strikes into the mix. These palm strikes would sometimes have chi manipulation added to it. These attacks were mainly used to wear down the target by attacking their chest and mid section. If chi was added it would be used to strike the targets Diaphragm. This was to force it to flex and push the targets air from their lungs. After a few hits like that it would exhaust any normal human. The third type of strikes, crushing punches, would be used to fracture or even break bones. Even though this is called "crushing punches" it not only uses powerfull punches, it uses elbow strikes and strong kicks aswell. When an opponent is to attack Aiden, (if able) he would displace their momentum , throw them forward, and inflict a devistating attack on their vulnirable body. An example of this would be if the target threw a punch and Aiden dodged it, he would grab their wrist jerking them foreward as he dropped his elbow onto theirs. This if executed correctly would possibly break the targets arm at the elbow joint. This all put together would create the Crippling Palm style that Aiden uses. (Against more advanced fighters he may even incorporate the Shadow Step to make sure he had an advantage.) Taekwondo : Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Aikido : Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. 'Chi Augmentation' Aiden is a very special person when it comes to Chi. Like his father, Aiden's Hadou was split in half. This gives him the ability to access both Hadous, Light and Dark. However, until Aiden can get a better understanding and balance these two natures he is only able to access one at a time. With the guidance of his father and his own personal training one day he will attain the ability to harness both natures, just like his father. From the Shinto Realm Aiden has learned a basic understanding of the Balanced Mind State. He can now use it for a few hours. 'Abilities' '' Chi Barrier-'' This is a Dark Hadou technique created by Aiden. He extends out his arms and flows chi from around his body at a high velocity. Anything that comes in contact with this chi instantly is forced to a stop and then expelled away from Aiden with a high amount of force. The size of this barrier can vary based on the amount of chi Aiden puts into it but it doesnt require a high ammount or a constant flow to use. Aiden is also able to use these barriers externally so long as one segment of them is touching his body. This allows him to make the barriers an extention of himself for more offencive and defencive capabilities. Also like the previos form these also vary in size and shape based on the ammount of chi put into them. 'Balanced Mind Abilities' Chi Augmented Flight- This is one of the easiest abilities of the balanced mind state. Aiden simply resonates his chi within his body to make him self lighter. He then jumps high nto the air and forces his chi either behind him to speed through the air or straight down to make himself levitate. 'Weapon of Choice Riflejato: This is a specialized Gun / Sword combonation. Ryu specially created this weapon for himself and designed the sheath to act as a rifle. Made of carbonadium and vibranium, this sword is near unbreakable. It has a base of carbonadium with a outer coating of vibranium. The sword itself can, by the press of two buttons, be seperated into two equally sharp blades for duel weilding uses. It fires .308 rounds from the sheathe of the sword. When Aiden turned 16 his father gave him this sword as a gift. 'Means of Transportation' When Aiden turned 16, along with the Riflejato, he was given a customised Jetcycle. This jet propelled hover bike was created by Ryuzakii Nagara specifically for Aiden. It can hit up to a speed of Mach 2 (680.58 mps) but, Aiden is urged to never go this fast without the protective flight suit Ryuzakii designed to match the bike. The suit can sustain 4 tons of force to protect the wearer. This suit is something built into the bike. When riding the bike Aiden can select a button on the handlebar of his left hand to engage the suit. He will then be encased in the protective flight suit within 2.8 seconds. The suit can detach from the bike incase of a crash or if Aiden only needs to get off the bike for a quick moment but it must be stored in the bike again to remove it. 'Allies' Ryuzakii Nagara - This is Aiden Nagara's father. He raised him and taught him most of the things he knows. Aiden owes alot, even his own existance, to this man. Lenris Akiyama - This person has struck Aiden's interest. After he saw the physical abitlity of this man and learned of his computer expertise, Aiden has decided to keep an eye on this kid. Densuke Mifunae - It only took a race through District 2 cut short to make these two fast friends. Aiden accidentally cut him off causing his bike to be destroyed however he payed to repair it and even resprayed it. Ayperos Akiyama - Aiden met this man within the Shinto Realm and later finds out that he is Lenris' brother. He bonded well with this man while fighting the wilderness of the Shinto Realm. 'Enemies' Aiden Nagara's Mom - This is the woman that gave him life. However she never wanted anything to do with him. Because of this Aiden grew to hate her to the day that she walked out on the Nagara family. He believes she only ever wanted the money that Ryuzakii had. 'Background' In the large Wakanda City Aiden Nagara was born to the proud father Ryuzakii Nagara. His mother, on the other hand, seemed to be less proud. Especially when she left Aiden and Ryuzakii when Aiden was only three years old. Without a mother Aiden grew up a little rougher than most people. From a young age his father trained him in physical fitness. Keeping him lean and quick on his feet. He was almost nine years old when he had mastered Taekwondo and Aikido. At this time his father was very proud of his progress. So much that he began to teach him the Cripping Palms style, developed by Ryuzakii himself. Because Aiden was a very smart boy like his father, learning the pressure points and the difference in the four types of pressure points came easily to him. While Aiden was learning this style Ryuzakii was studying him. He was reading his aura and trying to decifer which hadou type Aiden might have for future chi training. Ryuzakii was astonished to find out that Aiden, like himself, had both Hadou types, Light and Dark. When it came time, Ryuzakii told Aiden about the differences in these types and described the use of chi.Aiden was given basic knowledge of how to utilise his chi and increase his fighting ability with it. He has even learned how to alter his mood to output the different chi hadous. Moving through the years Aiden is getting close to his sixteenth birthday. Aiden has been begging his dad to get him a car because of this. However, Ryuzakii had another idea. One day Ryu came home with a pile of parts in tow hidden under a tarp. He told Aiden that he had him a vehicle but they would have to put it together. Aiden seemed a bit discouraged but knowing the smart boy that he is, his father was sure they could do it. He told Aiden the simple structure of the vehicle without trying to give the full thing away to soon and had Aiden do most of the wireing and welding. When they finished the project Ryuzakii took a step back to let Aiden take in the sight. When Aiden asked what it was saying, "A bike with no wheels?" Ryuzakii flipped a switch on the bike and watched as it began to levitate off the ground. Aiden went wide eyed at this and immediatly thanked his dad. They finished this on Aiden's sixteenth birthday exactly. Aiden asked if he could go for a joyride but Ryuzakii stopped him for a few minutes first. He said he had one more thing to give him. Ryuzakii took out his old Riflejato sword and sheath and handed it to Aiden. A few years pass and Aiden is still practicing his chi use and begining to master the Crippling Palms style. Along with this his school studies are excelling aswell. He comes home one day to say he isnt feeling challenged. He requests a transfer to the Kasaihana Highschool for an enriched learning environment. After a few days of pleading he finally gets his father to agree. And with that Aiden sets off on the biggest adventure of his life. Moving out to live on his own at the young age of eighteen. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Section' '''''Ark 7: *Ark 7 Episode 33: Hoverbike Freenzy! *Ark 7 Episode 37: A Party and a Plan *Ark 7 Episode 39: After School Activites *Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World Ark 8: *See: Shinto - Aiden Nagara Ark 9: * 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 01:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Student Category:Chi User